Faux
General Information The UKT Faux was commissioned by Boromov Shipping for Jest'liana shortly after the return of Sanctuary in 3000. For undisclosed reasons, the ship was transferred to private ownership and Jest'liana went into business for herself running cargo. Its basic equipment kit out is suspected to be similar to that of a standard Chandler or Calliope class starship. In the third quarter of 3004 the UKT Faux underwent a significant overhaul and systems upgrade, which included a enlargement of her spaceframe. She is known to be armed and shielded. The ship is one of the most famous vessels in the Orion Arm, known as much for her daring adventures as for her fun loving crew and impromptu barbecues and parties often held on landing pads and docks. Rumors abound regarding the exploits of the crew including stories of a hot tub hidden somewhere on board. A registered and reliable cargo freighter, the Faux is also not above doing work off the books and has been seen everywhere from Sivad and La Terre to Mars and Luna and even Tomin Kora and the less reputable asteroids of Ungstir such as U-999. In 3004 the Faux was attacked by unknown assailants while docked on Quaquan. Her owner and captain, Jest'liana was hospitalized and blinded, and captaincy of the Faux was turned over to the First Officer, Ace. Jest retained ownership and held the position of Liason Officer until her death at which time ownership of the Faux passed to Ace. In 3005 the government of Demaria awarded the Faux a letter of marque and reprisal, granting them privateer status during the Parallax-OATO conflict. Shortly thereafter, the registry of the ship was changed to the DMS Faux, and she participated in the battle at Nalhom, leading a ragtag group of fringe freighters known as the Lucky Thirteen. After a highly-publicized incident on New Luna in which the ship was boarded and searched, the Demarian government has severed its official relationship with the freighter and her crew. The registry has again been changed, this time to DCV Faux. In 3007 the Faux's registry changed to that of the LTDF when Ace and her crew accepted work with General Savant following his violent takeover of the La Terran government. Employed as diplomats by the General, the crew traveled throughout the Orion Arm on his behalf, successfully negotiating a trade agreement between La Terre and G'ahnlo. However, on July 11th of 3007, the Faux's position within the LTDF was revealed to be a ruse as the crews true intentions came to light. Traveling to another universe, they killed an aspect of General Savant, leaving him vulnerable to attack in this universe where one of the Faux's allies took advantage of Savant's momentary weakness and killed him. The Faux then reverted back to her true DCV designation. The Faux is at home in any number of places, whether it's the battlefront or the beachfront, the seedy back alleys or the main street shopping district, the legal cargo routes or the less traveled spaceways. Her crew is varied and rather casual in their attitudes regarding discipline and consider each other more family than just crewmates. Crew Roster Ace - Kapitan Kravos - Chief Engineer Swiftfoot - Pilot Ailith - Co-Pilot, Security Nixkamich - Gunsmith, Gunner Stars - Cargo, Security Sinopa - Engineering Torr - Captain of the Jackal, Honorary/Temporary Crew OOC Information frame|left|Faux's logo: a laughing fox.Ace is a registered trader and cargo captain and the Faux is equipped to carry 64K of cargo. In addition, she is also known to run passengers for a modest fee and will travel to the more dangerous planets such as Tomin Kora for a price. She is also unoffically partnered with the IND Jackal and Blackjack Trading. For those who walk on the less legal side of Otherspace, it may be known that the Faux is rather capable of shipping a few tons of cargo off the books as well. The Faux is a long-time fixture on Otherspace with a crew comprised of regulars and not-so regulars on the MUSH. Although not quite as raunchy and rowdy as her sister crew of Jackals, the Foxes have been known to engage in such activities as strip poker and nude bathing and don't always watch the language. Mature and experienced players are preferred. Contact Information: Ace Category:Vehicles Category:Ships